


A Camping Trip and a Kidnapping

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Loss, Cabins, Camping, F/M, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Near Death, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Amy and Mark go on a Camping Trip, but There is Already Someone There who Does not Want to be Disturbed





	A Camping Trip and a Kidnapping

Mark was running around the house collecting stuff he needed for him and Amy’s weeklong camping trip. Mark ran back into the bedroom looking at the bags and suitcases full with stuff. “Clothes, electronics, food and outdoor stuff. Okay looks like I have everything.” 

Mark grabbed what he could grab and got everything in the trunk of his Telsa and made room for Amy’s bags and all, he hope she wasn’t brining as much as he was but Mark had a big car so it was okay anyway. Mark got Chica and Henry into the backseat and headed to Ethan and Kathryn’s house for the week that Amy and Mark would be gone. 

Mark wanted to take Amy to the camping parks up in LA Mountains to get away from the craziness and all in LA. So after spending some time at Ethan and Kathryn’s house he headed back home and Amy was waiting inside the garage for him with her bags ready to go. 

Amy saw Mark pulling in the driveway and Amy waved ad Mark waved back with a smirk on his face. Mark parked the car and rolled down the window “ready to go?” Amy smiled “yup, let me get my bags in the trunk and we can head out. Mark opened the trunk for her and she got her bags in and got in the passenger side. 

Mark smiled and gave her a kiss and they headed their way into town, they deiced to get some dinner first before heading off to the campsite. After having dinner they made their way to the campsite and found a good site away from the tourists and all Mark didn’t want to be recognized by fans, as this was their time to relax. 

No YouTube for a weak Mark got his videos uploaded and ready to go on auto and Amy got her pottery all done and taking a break from twitch. Mark and Amy got their bags out of the trunk and headed into the cabin it was a one-bedroom cabin with one single bathroom and a hot tub and living room. 

Outside there was a firepit for making marshmallows and hot dogs and just sitting by the fire on a nice cool crisp fall night. Mark took care of his clothes, hanging up his shirts in the closet while Amy did the same with her own clothes. Mark put away the food and drinks in the fridge and stocked up the kitchen area. 

They headed into the living room and flopped on the couch, Amy snuggled up to Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat. Mark smiled and kissed Amy’s brown hair “so what do you want do Amy?” Amy shrugged “I don’t know I’m still sleepy from the car ride here, so I may just want to take a nap and then maybe later we can stargaze with a fire going?” 

Mark smiled “that sounds like a plan, I may go take a shower and then watch some TV or something. So yeah go ahead and take a nap I’ll wake you up later.” Amy smiled and kissed Mark and headed off the couch and into the bedroom and got into the bed and took a nap. Mark got up and went into the bathroom and got a clean shirt and pj bottoms and a fresh pair of boxers and socks. 

He stripped down and turned on the shower and once it was a decent temputre he stepped in and took his shower. Outside deep in the woods was a cave, people thought it was abandon. There has been stories of a bear living in there but no it wasn’t a bear it was a bloodthirsty werewolf we will just call him Wayne for now. 

Wayne used to be human just like normal day to day and everything until he came to the same campsite where Mark and Amy are now. Wayne was having an amazing day out here in the woods all alone and everything and one night his whole life changed when a wolf bit him. 

Wayne now spends his life alone as this monster and he hates when people stay close by his cave. Wayne senses two human heartbeats in the nearby cabin and his eyes glow red “ugh more stupid humans are invading my privately and staying in that cabin, didn’t anybody see the sign that says keep out?” 

Nope Mark didn’t, as the sign was face down on the ground. Mark got done with his shower and he saw Amy fast asleep in the bed with only her head sticking out and she was wrapped up in the blankets. Mark smiled and headed into the living room and watched some TV while he let Amy sleep a little bit more until it got dark. 

Wayne walked around the woods feeding on whatever he could catch, he wasn’t one for feeding or killing humans but he sure hated them. When Wayne was human he was alone no wife, no girlfriend no nothing. No one wanted him this is why he stayed away in the woods for so long until the incident happened with the wolf. 

Amy woke up to the sound of the TV and she got up and put on her pants and a shirt and headed into the living room and saw Mark passed out on the couch with a random cartoon playing in the background. Amy smiled and walked over to the couch and gently sat down and ran her hand though Mark’s fluffy black hair. “Mark, wakey, wakey.” 

Mark’s eyes squinted open and he saw Amy’s brown eyes staring back at him “hi Markimoo, having a catnap are we?” Mark nodded and yawned “yeah, I got bored and missed you when you slept.” “Aww, well I’m here now, let’s go outside and start up a fire I want to roast marshmallows.” 

Mark smiled and nodded “okay, let’s do that.” Amy smiled and headed to the kitchen and got the marshmallows and they headed outside and sat next to the firepit and started up a fire. They both grabbed a marshmallow poker and roasted some marshmallows, talking about random YouTube stuff and new games they wanted to play together on Twitch. 

Wayne heard them talking and he watched them from the shadows, he had his eyes on the black haired one whose name was Mark. Mark looked at the pile of firewood, it was getting low. I’m going to get some more firewood.” Amy nodded “yeah do be safe though and hurry back I don’t want to be alone.” Mark nodded and got up and reached down to kiss Amy and he took the spare lantern and headed into the woods to go fetch some sticks. 

Wayne smiled his teeth showing, now it was his choice. Wayne crept behind Mark slowly stalking him. Mark walked around bending down to collect sticks and some thick wood. Wayne came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mark and put a paw over his mouth. “Don’t even scream or breathe if you do, you’re dead!” 

Mark just nodded and Wayne dragged him to his cave and the sticks and lantern left behind. Amy was getting worried “Mark should have been back by now” she said to herself as she grabbed the flashlight that was next to her and she made her way into the woods look for Mark. 

Wayne got back to his cave with Mark and he shoved Mark to the ground. Mark looked up at the wolf “w, what do you want?” Wayne paced around him “oh nothing, I just want to toy with you.” “You’re not going to eat me are you?” Wayne laughed “no you silly human I don’t eat people, I just like to mess with them.” Mark sighed “well, do what you must my girlfriend will be here any moment and she may be small but she will kick your ass!” 

“With what, she didn’t even have any sort of weapon.” Mark knew from that moment on he was screwed. Amy was running around the woods yelling out Mark’s name. “Mark! Where are you?” Amy didn’t see where she was going and tripped on a log and she fell to the ground. Getting up and looking around she saw the sticks and lantern and big footprints that looked human but to big to be a human. 

Amy followed the footprints and ended up in front of a cave she saw a light inside the cave and wondered if Mark was in there. “Mark! Are you in there?” Mark and Wayne heard Amy’s voice front the front of the cave. Wayne growled at Mark “don’t say a word or I will kill you both!” 

Mark looked down and started to silently cry. Amy went into the cave holding the flashlight tightly in her hand and she made her way to the end of the cave where she saw a figure lying on the ground. Wayne was hiding in the shadows watching Mark and Amy. 

Amy saw it was Mark and she ran to his side “Mark! Oh my god are you okay?!” Amy, no don’t come any closer!” Amy stopped and looked around “what, why?” Wayne came out of the shadows “because of me.” Amy jumped back seeing Wayne at full height standing in front of her teeth showing and eyes glowing red. 

“Ahh what, who the fuck are you and why do you have my boyfriend!” “I am Wayne and I’m a werewolf and I have your boyfriend because I hate humans and you two are invading my woods so I took him to have revenge on you.” “Well, look we are sorry we can just leave.” “No, its not that easy one of you will have to pay the price. Now I don’t kill or turn people into werewolves anymore but I think I will just leave my mark on your little boyfriend here.” 

“What, no!” before Amy could reach Mark Wayne picked him up and slashed a gash from his claw into Mark’s chest. Mark screamed out and Wayne dropoped him to the ground. “Now get the fuck out of my woods and never come back or next time I will kill you and your pretty boyfriend here.” 

Wayne howled and growled and ran from the cave leaving Mark and Amy in the cave. Amy ran over to Mark and sunk to her knees next to Mark’s bleeding body. “Oh god Mark!” “A, Amy it hurts so bad and I feel so cold.” “Mark, no stay with me” Amy ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Mark’s chest trying to stop the bleeding but the slash was to deep. 

Amy placed two fingers on Mark’s neck feeling his pulse slowly fading away, Amy had to do something fast or Mark was going to die. Amy started to drag and got back to the cabin and laid Mark in the middle of the floor and she ran into bathroom and grabbed the med kit. Amy would of called 911 but they were to far from town and it would be to late for Mark. 

Mark’s breathing was very shallow and if Amy didn’t hurry it would all be over. Amy opened up the kit and there were stitches inside, Amy cleaned the wound and Mark screamed at the contact with the alcohol wipes. “Mark, I’m so sorry please hang on.” Mark fell silent and Amy thought she was to late. 

“Mark, oh god no.” Amy placed her head on Mark’s chest and sighed still hearing a heartbeat it was weak but Mark was still fighting. Amy stitched up Mark’s wound and put gaze around it. Mark passed out from the pain but with the wound stitched up the bleeding finally stopped and Mark’s heartbeat got stronger and so did his breathing. 

Amy made a makeshift bed on the floor and stayed with Mark all night, having her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat making sure Mark stayed alive and okay though the night while they slept. The next morning Amy was still passed out on Mark’s chest. Mark slowly woke up and breathing hurt but he was glad to be alive. 

Mark felt something heavy on his chest and he fully woke up and saw Amy’s head lying on his chest and her cheeks were wet from tearstains. Mark ran his hand down Amy’s cheek. Amy felt something touching her cheek and she slowly woke up. When she saw it was Mark touching her she fully woke up. 

“Mark, oh my god your awake, I thought I lost you!” “No Amy I’m okay, you saved me.” Amy smiled and just kissed him. “Let’s get the hell out of here, I never want to stay out here again from now on we just camp in the backyard of the house. Amy nodded and helped Mark up and Amy packed up their stuff and they headed home. 

Mark got checked out from a normal doctor the scratches were not to deep as Wayne just got him once and that’s it but the doctors gave him meds for the pain and to clean up the wound. They headed back home, Mark told his fans on YouTube of what happened and people sent cards and positive messages. Saying they were glad Mark was okay and alive and everything, thanks to Amy. 

The end.


End file.
